lucifers_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Seaside Manor
Description As you begin to emerge from the densely wooded forest the faint image of a cottage begins to become more clear, the blurred image starting to gain a bit of detail. You come nearer to the cottage, the picture before you being seen quite clearly. The quaint home lies on a miniature hill, the pathway you take towards it not being too steep. A mildly salty scent hits you, the scents of the neighboring ocean and early morning dew filling your lungs. You look to the soft waves of the ocean hitting against the beach, yearning to near closer to it but your destination lie elsewhere. The sleek brown stallion you were riding comes to a halt just at the start of the slope. You dismount from your horse and tie him to a fence post which was clearly worn with time and the heavy rains the region held host too each year. Taking a look out to the ocean once more and taking in a deep breath you give the mare a blank look then began your trek up the slope to the cottage. The mixture of sand and dirt beneath you are packed in wonderfully, allowing you to peacefully glide up to the flatter ground. A side glance was given to the snow white mare feeding from the long grass near the post where it was tied, taking into account the mare's seemingly calm nature you walk past it and no longer worry about your own horse. There is a faint, flickering light coming from the cottage's windows, a clear indication of a fire burning within. The main entrance to the house is a thick oak door with a coal black knocker and pull. Your hand grasps the iron door pull, pulling the heavy door open and walking in. You are greeted by the scent of fresh bread, coming to the conclusion that is where the flickering light of fire was coming from. The main living area which was the first room you have stepped into is filled with different shades of blue and extravagant patterns; in the very middle in front of the stone fireplace was a thick carpet which was lightly tattered at the edges, around this was two large sofas which had different patterns though were similar in colors and dead in the center on top of the carpet was a oak wood coffee table. To the side next to a large window from which the room got most of its light was a chair and table, a well stocked bookshelf sitting rather close to it. The table was cluttered with books and papers, an unlit silver lantern sat on the very edge. Moving out of the living area and into the dining room the scent of sweet bread thickened. The dining room was rather simple, just a light oak table in the center accompanied by a total of six chairs neatly tucked into it. Through a wooden archway hanging off the dining room is the kitchen. This room is quite a bit larger than the previous rooms; in the corner of the room is a large iron hook which holds a cauldron, underneath is a pyramid of firewood and a couple pots. A bit away from this is long table cluttered with fresh fruits and vegetables, pots, and other dishes. A side note to this room is a cellar door in the far off corner, presumably a wine cellar. You move back into the dinning room where the stairs leading to the second story lie. The old stairs creaked with each step and you question whether they are fully safe. There are a total of three rooms on this story, the ceilings reaching higher here. You peek your head into one room before heading in fully. The bedroom seemingly belonged to the couple who owned the cottage, the room was quaint and cozy. This particular room took a more whiter theme, the bedding being fully white as well as a small armchair that sat in the corner of the room besides a hanging lantern. As well as the lantern in the room there were quite a few candles both on the floor and on two side tables next to the metal framed bed. You take a quick look at the sheer white curtains before exiting. The next room you venture into is the nursery, a wonderful place for a child to live. The metal framed crib sat in front of the window, the bedding to this crib being light blue with lambs stitched into the fabric. There were a few toys in the nursery, these being a teddy bear sitting in the crib, a wooden rattle on the floor, and a few wooden animal figurines. You exit the room and enter the last one on the floor, raising an eyebrow as the room was completely empty. Possibly there would be another child living in this room, but for now it was time to go. Category:Locations